


Плейбой

by Greenmusik, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [13]
Category: Avengers Academy (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Пять раз, когда Тони пытался заняться сексом.





	Плейбой

**Author's Note:**

> Бонус для наших читателей на AO3 ~❤

Недолгая осада, скука окружающей действительности и бокал шампанского сделали планы на вечер весьма приятными. Густо обведённые иссиня-чёрным глаза обещали неземное наслаждение, какое бывает только в любовных романах о гаремах и тантрическом сексе. Осталось только забрать машину, усадить приятного во всех отношениях юношу на пассажирское сиденье и…

И тут Пятница в наушнике напомнила о существовании небольшой проблемы.

Питер, тётю его, Паркер заигрался и чуть не умер до цвета лета, банально утонув. Охренеть! Тони вернётся и сам его уроет.

Планы на вечер, печально улыбнувшись, ушли искать себе новое развлечение, а Тони, некоторое время пытаясь вспомнить, нахрена велел пригнать машину, отключил связь и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Дороги здесь на редкость хорошие, так почему бы и не погонять, снимая двойное напряжение: нереализованное сексуальное и второе — то самое, которого уже некоторое время не испытывал. Страх за жизнь близкого человека.

Хм. Когда это паучок успел стать близким? 

***

Броня нещадно давит. Довольно болезненное ощущение, от которого Тони успел отвыкнуть: давненько не летал со стояком. Ну вот что стоило задержаться на несколько секунд и кончить в явно умелый рот? Но нет: вскочил с дивана, оставив растерянную даму в одиночестве, оправился и даже извинился уже на бегу. Хотя вряд ли ей было дело до его извинений. Ладно, Пятница пошлёт что-нибудь более существенное.

Уже на полпути приходится вызывать подкрепление: паучок опять налажал. Тони, конечно, тоже лажал, особенно в первое время, но его-то не ждала дома взволнованная его долгим отсутствием тётя. Ну ладно, его ждала Пеппер. И Роуди. Но одно дело — друзья, и совсем другое — единственная родственница, у которой, кроме тебя, никого нет. И кроме которой у тебя — только дружок-гик и ненормальный наставник, который старательно тебя избегает и ни в грош не ставит. И очень, блядь, нервничает, потому что кое-кто явно собирается угробиться сам и угробить е… Хэппи, да. У Хэппи очень слабое сердце.

В общем, Тони и так в бешенстве, и тут Питер говорит это. Как удар под дых. В голове ассоциативно всплывает непрошенное «Да кто ты будешь без костюма?!», и Тони давится воздухом.

А потом сидит в мастерской над раскуроченным костюмом и перепаивает как было. И слушает-слушает-слушает бесконечные отчёты и просто болтовню Питера, который, видимо, и впрямь полагал, что их никто и никогда не услышит.

Слишком уж откровенная болтовня. 

***

Клинтон не просто так называют Адской кухней. Именно это Тони по дороге на базу объясняет паучку, вытащив того из мусорного бака. Костюм теперь нуждается в починке и тщательной чистке, а Тони — в хорошей порции успокоительного. В хорошей порции успокоительного секса, потому что это его единственный чёртов выходной, и у него через полчаса свидание, а он, вместо того чтобы выбирать часы, носится над Нью-Йорком с паучком под мышкой.

На свидание Тони даже успевает. Ничего серьёзного — симпатичная англичанка, которая унесётся в свою Англию через неделю и, наверное, будет помнить Тони только благодаря тренированной шпионской памяти. Да и плевать, если честно. Приятный вечер — это приятный вечер, будь он хоть трижды заданием. Не отравит же она его поцелуем. Зачем бы?

Впрочем, в честь чего симпатичная шпионка с британским акцентом собиралась его отравить и вырубить, Тони никогда не узнает, потому что аккурат перед поцелуем в комнату ворвался Питер — в одних пижамных штанах и маске — и почти вырубил её. В итоге у Тони обломался и секс, и приключение. И даже допросом не удалось себя развлечь, потому что красотка внезапно очень знакомым движением выкрутилась из захвата и скрылась в вентиляции. А затем погас свет.

К тому моменту как электричество вернулось, а Пятница раскачалась и перекрыла выходы с базы, шпионки и след простыл. Тони устало отдал вернувшемуся ни с чем Питеру бокал со следами губной помады — на анализ, и завалился в джакузи. Ему надо было срочно взять себя в руки и подумать. И вовсе не в том смысле, в котором хотелось бы.

Симпатичная девушка с нарочитым британским акцентом, конечно, не Наташа, что означает, что у них всех большие проблемы. Возможно, даже ещё большие, чем если бы остались в живых Зимние Солдаты с той проклятой сибирской базы. 

***

Вообще-то Тони ненавидит магию. И магов. И всё, что с ними связано. Не потому что непонятно, нет. Как раз потому, что очень хорошо понятно: эта хрень не подчиняется его технологиям. И ему лично — тоже не подчиняется. А вот он магии… Достаточно вспомнить Альтрона (хотя лучше не надо).

В общем, Тони ненавидит магию. Однако Стивен Стрэндж вызывает совершенно обратные чувства. Тони редко встречал мужчин привлекательнее, и дело вовсе не в бородке. И не в седых висках. И даже не в усталой, почти незаметной улыбке, которой Стрэндж сопровождает его шутки. Возможно, даже не в остром уме, хотя вот тут Тони бы не был столь категоричен. И всё же, что-то такое в Стрэндже несомненно есть. Волшебно-притягательное.

А может, всему виной совместный бой. То, что Тони до дна вычерпал ресурс реактора и принялся за собственную жизненную силу, и та сплелась с магией Стрэнджа. Точно, так и есть. Проклятая магия. Это из-за неё Тони уже минут десять стоит как идиот перед зловещими дверьми в Санктум Санкторум и раздумывает — постучать или позвонить. И сердце колотится именно поэтому.

И только из-за этой проклятой магии, смутившей ум и восприятие, Тони вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда из распахнувшихся дверей прямо на него вывалился спиной вперёд Питер.

Почти все мысли о Стрэндже сразу вылетели из головы, а те, что остались, могли бы быть и менее непристойными: вряд ли верховный маг Земли стал бы совращать несовершеннолетнего мальчишку, который только-только школу закончил.

Даже Тони не стал… бы. 

***

У Тони теперь есть новая самая-неловкая-сцена-в-жизни. И заодно она же — самая возбуждающая фантазия (пока что). Присутствие Мэй, конечно, не сильно способствует развитию событий во что-то более интересное, но сам факт, что это самое «интересное» и впрямь намечается всё отчётливее, сводит Тони с ума.

Тони и самому будто снова восемнадцать: настолько легко на душе и тяжело — в штанах.

Они оба тормозят развитие романа, одновременно не веря в его реальность и стараясь насладиться как можно дольше каждым дюймом сближения. Держаться за руки. Обниматься. Болтать о пустяках. «Спасать» друг друга от всяких пустяков и приходить на помощь в действительно опасные моменты. Желать спокойной ночи…

Не то чтобы они с Питером раньше этого не делали, но теперь всё обрело новый смысл, и всё нужно сделать заново. Повторить, не повторяя.

И они следуют этому пути медленно. Шаг за шагом проходя все стадии — от смущённых пауз до жарких поцелуев. От неловких (да-да, у Тони при этом руки трясутся куда заметнее, чем у Питера) прикосновений до откровенных ласк.

На завтра у них запланировано победное четвёртое свидание. Даже если небо упадёт на землю, у них будет секс. Настоящий: голый и пачкающий. С сопливыми признаниями до и с обнимашками после.

Когда Пятница выстреливает 17А, Тони чувствует все свои почти пятьдесят.

Будет просто чудо, если он до них доживёт.


End file.
